Sweets
by Demonocracy
Summary: Un mes de ausencia de Gajeel es como una eternidad para Levy, por eso ella planea darle una muy buena bienvenida. [Mi tributo al Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016]
1. Sweet Dreams

_**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Mi tributo al _Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016_ ;)

* * *

~ **Sweets**

Un mes de ausencia de Gajeel es como una eternidad para Levy, por eso ella planea darle una muy buena bienvenida. _Prompts: Wet Dreams / Dirty Talk / Reunion Sex,_ _en ese orden. Three-shot!_

* * *

 _1\. Sweet Dreams_

 **…**

 _Él acaricia su femineidad con sus hábiles dedos, entrando y saliendo de ella sin dificultad alguna. Ella gime su nombre una y otra vez, indefensa, para soltar un pequeño grito cuando él retira sus dedos y comienza a atacar con su lengua._

 _Las manos de Levy se aferran a las sabanas y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras siente los inicios de su orgasmo florecer en su vientre._

 _Y entonces…_ despierta.

Es la tercera vez que le pasa en _¿Qué?_ ¿Dos semanas? Levy se ha acostumbrado a despertar con la frente perlada de sudor y una sensación incómoda entre las piernas.

Extraña terriblemente al protagonista de sus sueños. Al dueño de los ojos rubíes que la atormentan por las noches, que la hacen gritar su nombre hasta el punto del éxtasis y después… despertar.

Ha pasado un mes entero sin él y la pequeña Levy no puede soportarlo más. Extraña su presencia, sus pláticas, sus labios sobre su piel, sus manos bajo su falda… sonrojada, Levy abraza la almohada que Gajeel dejó atrás. Quizá ahora ella es tan pervertida como él.

 _«Tonto Gajeel»,_ ella piensa _«Si tan sólo no te hubieras ido a esa misión»._

Si no se hubiera ido, ellos estarían disfrutando de unas muy buenas madrugadas, que definitivamente alegrarían el resto de su día.

Con un suspiro, Levy se levanta en dirección al baño.

Parece que es hora de despertar con una buena ducha… de preferencia fría.

 **…**

* * *

 _Prompt: Wet dream (Sueño mojado)._


	2. Sweet Words

_**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Mi tributo al _Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016_ ;)

* * *

~ **Sweets**

Un mes de ausencia de Gajeel es como una eternidad para Levy, por eso ella planea darle una muy buena bienvenida. _Prompts: Wet Dreams / Dirty Talk / Reunion Sex,_ _en ese orden. Three-shot!_

* * *

 _2\. Sweet Words_

 **…**

Él disfrutaba leer las cartas que Levy le enviaba. Solía repasarlas una y otra vez antes de dormir hasta que le fuera entregada una nueva.

Esta era la ocasión en que había permanecido más tiempo lejos de Levy desde que habían _comenzado_ una relación. Y la extrañaba terriblemente.

Aun así, todas esas cartas le ayudaban a apaciguar un poco ese sentimiento al saber que ella estaba bien y lo esperaba con las mismas ansias que él sentía.

Levy acostumbraba enviar saludos a todos _–especialmente a Lily–,_ contarle cosas sobre su día, incidentes de los otros del gremio, de cualquier libro que estuviera leyendo en esos momentos… sin embargo, sus primeras palabras aquel día fueron: _«Te deseo»_.

Gajeel agradeció a los cielos encontrarse solo en su tienda de campaña en esos momentos, así nadie podía verlo ruborizado ni terriblemente excitado por esa simple frase.

«Te deseo demasiado», continuó leyendo «Extraño tus labios sobre los míos, tus manos recorriendo mi piel. Tu miembro enterrado muy dentro de mí».

La chica sabía como usar las palabras y la forma exacta para torturarlo.

« ¿Tú me deseas también? Extraño besar tu cuello, recorrer tu pecho con mis manos, jalar tu pelo mientras te mueves dentro de mí… ¡Diablos! Como extraño tu _sabor_ ».

Gajeel leyó atentamente todas las cosas que Levy extrañaba de él, no decepcionándose ni un poco por su habilidad descriptiva. Le estaba dando ideas para lo que le haría una vez que estuviera de vuelta.

«No puedo esperar porque vuelvas a casa para poder demostrarte cuanto te eché de menos. Sobre mi cama, en la bañera, en la cocina, Gajeel, te extrañé en todo lugar».

Una sonrisa enorme cruzaba sus labios al terminar de leer la carta. La dobló perfectamente y la guardó entre sus cosas. Ya la utilizaría después, cuando tuviera mayor privacidad.

—Demonios. Tengo que volver ya.

No iba a dejarla salir de la habitación por una semana entera.

Quizá dos.

 **…**

* * *

 _Prompt: Dirty talk (Charla sucia)._


	3. Sweet Home

_**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Mi tributo al _Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016_ ;)

* * *

~ **Sweets**

Un mes de ausencia de Gajeel es como una eternidad para Levy, por eso ella planea darle una muy buena bienvenida. _Prompts: Wet Dreams / Dirty Talk / Reunion Sex,_ _en ese orden. Three-shot!_

* * *

 _3\. Sweet Home_

 **…**

Él dejó caer pesadamente su equipaje tras cruzar la puerta. Levy levantó la mirada unos segundos para después seguir leyendo su libro.

—Recibí tu carta —anunció la peliazul.

— ¿En serio? —contestó Gajeel con una enorme sonrisa traviesa— Yo recibí la tuya.

—Sí, especialmente la parte de: "Voy corriendo de regreso, enana. Pronto tú te estarás corriendo también".

Gajeel rió, acercándose a ella y levantándola en brazos.

—Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa… después de tomar una ducha. Me acompañarás, ¿cierto?

Levy dejó atrás su libro sin ningún arrepentimiento, antes de rodearlo fuertemente con sus brazos y contestar: —Haré más que eso.

 **…**

Los besos comenzaron mientras se desvestían para entrar a la ducha y se detuvieron solamente hasta que estuvieron bajo el chorro del agua.

Levy se dedicó entonces a pasar una esponja llena de jabón por el cuerpo de Gajeel, dándole un ligero masaje mientras él le contaba un poco sobre los resultados de su misión.

Tras llenar de jabón sus manos, Levy dejó caer la esponja para dedicarse a _limpiar_ el miembro semi-erecto de Gajeel, sacando un siseo del Dragon Slayer.

—Estás jugando con fuego, pequeña —le advirtió él.

—Creí que estaba jugando con _acero._

Rindiéndose ante la provocación, Gajeel la levantó hasta dejarla a su altura y acomodarse entre sus piernas, que envolvieron la cintura masculina con firmeza.

—No seré tierno.

—No esperaba que lo fueras —aceptó ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Él encontró su camino dentro de ella con facilidad, ambos suspiraron entonces, sintiéndose al fin completos. Cumplió entonces su promesa de no ser tierno, entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez.

Mientras el pequeño baño se llenaba de más y más vapor, ellos disfrutaron la sensación de sus pieles resbalosas y bebieron de los labios del otro como si no hubiera mañana.

Levy se separó en busca de aire, permitiéndole a Gajeel enfocarse en atacar el cuello femenino con su boca y con su lengua, conocedor de lo mucho que a ella le gustaba.

Los gemidos de Levy aumentaron, soltando de vez en cuando un pequeño gritito causado por la torrente de sensaciones placenteras que cruzaban su cuerpo.

Él amaba que fuera ruidosa.

Gajeel se encontró atrapado entre las torneadas piernas de Levy, enterrado muy profundamente dentro de ella y envuelto por la música que eran sus gemidos al momento de llegar al paraíso.

Él la siguió poco después, apretándola contra su cuerpo y besándola una vez más.

 _Era malditamente bueno estar en casa._

 **…**

Horas más tarde unos ruidos despertaron a Gajeel, quien se encontró a su adorada Levy buscando algo entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él con voz somnolienta.

— ¡Nada! —aseguró ella con una gran sonrisa.

Gajeel se estiró sobre la cama, disfrutando de la sensación de dolor que acompañó sus músculos.

—Su buscas la carta, está en un lugar seguro.

Levy se ruborizó completamente, algo que parecía fuera de lugar después de _todas_ las cosas que habían estado haciendo esa tarde. Aun así, a Gajeel le encantaba su timidez.

— ¡Por favor, Gajeel! La escribí para provocarte y… ¡es terriblemente _vergonzosa_! Por favor, por favor, déjame romperla.

—Te dejaré hacerlo —aceptó él—. Pero sólo hasta que hagamos _todo_ lo que me prometiste que haríamos.

Derrotada, Levy subió a la cama, dispuesta a descansar también.

—De acuerdo —contestó con un puchero.

Gajeel la acercó hacia sí mismo, abrazándola suavemente y susurrándole: —Me encantó todo lo que me escribiste, Levy. Casi tanto como me encantas tú.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho, relajándose al instante.

—También me gustó mucho tu carta. Y que regresaras.

Él la besó, dejando atrás su somnolencia al instante y subiendo el beso de intensidad con rapidez.

— ¿Lista para el siguiente round?

— ¡Gajeel! —contestó ella con voz enfadada.

 _Si estaba lista._

 **…**

* * *

 _Prompt: Reunion sex (Sexo de bienvenida)._


End file.
